Teardrops
by Petite Poppy
Summary: DL, post season 3 but no spoilers for 4 or 5. Departure from my usual style.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **Hey guys, bit of a departure from my usual stuff but I hope you go with me here! The idea came to me during the latest chapter of Miami, strangely enough. I blame all the Taylor Swift and Pink angst I've been listening to. lol

Special thanks as always to **Laura** for being my beta and support system - without her we'd be kicking ourselves over horrific grammar fails. :-) Welcome back

Rated **T **for language. I don't own anything. Other generic disclaimers to be inserted here......

* * *

Sick. No, that didn't quite sum it up. How she was feeling? No, if it were a case of feeling sick, a trip to the bathroom would ease the sensation in the pit of her stomach.

This feeling was something else, she couldn't quite explain and to be honest, she really didn't want to have to. The tingles racing through her limbs were far removed from the ones she used to experience when she thought of him. Her heart was pounding rapidly, she wanted to scream. Anything to release the tension. What good would it do though? There was nothing she could do. Not anymore. He walked away. He left her in the rain.

"Linds, you alright?"

Stella looked over at the young woman, not attempting to mask her concern. Lindsay was clenching her hands into fists so tightly the short nails on her fingers were leaving vicious marks on the palm of her hand.

_Shit, crime scene with other people around._ Ok, minute to compose oneself and fake that smile that she perfected over the years. The one that all her friends could see right through. _Fucking wonderful!_

"Late night and toothache." She grimaced, rather convincingly at her friend and co-worker. "I'll be fine."

"Not buying it Kiddo, but as this corpse ain't getting any fresher, how about coffee later at the lab?" Stella presented it as a question but both she and Lindsay knew it was her way of saying 'No choice in the matter.'

After mechanically processing the scene, snapping pictures and planting yellow evidence markers, Lindsay gathered her things and nodding to the uni on the door headed for the black Avalanche.

"Yo Lindsay!" She turned round and saw the tall figure of Don Flack stride towards her. "You heading back to the lab? Can I catch a ride?" he asked when she nodded.

"Actually Flack, would you mind driving? I'm not feeling so good." Tossing him the keys she slid into the passenger seat, slipped on her belt and stared out the window.

Frowning at her demeanour, Flack got into the car and pulled out on to the street. Sighing, he decided not to ignore her mood and called her on it.

"So take it you heard?" Grimacing, he waited on her response.

"Heard? Heard what? That he's decided to propose to another fucking woman? One that, let's be fair he really doesn't fucking love?" She had intended to keep it bottled up, especially with Flack. Yeah he was her friend but he was Danny's _best_ friend.

"What the hell Flack, he may be outta the game for years but he still throws a mean fucking curve ball! Christ!" She slammed her fist against the window and took a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

"I'm sorry, this isn't your fault and I shouldn't lashed out like that."

"Don't gotta apologise to me Linds, I brought it up. I'm sorry." There was more he wanted to say to her, this however was not the time or place.

Driving in silence, they were soon back at the lab when inspiration struck.

"Do me a favour and go with me here, ok Monroe?" Looking down at her defeated figure he resisted the urge to pull her into a hug. With the cooler crowd hovering, he thought it wouldn't do either of them any favours.

"Sure, I guess so." She responded completely confused.

Heading back towards her office, she took a moment to compose herself before stepping inside. Flack, however, had stopped her from having to speak and expose her fragile emotions.

"Hey Danny, I really need Lindsay for something important right now. Can you start processing for her if you're free?" Looking into his friend's eyes, Danny got the impression it wasn't really a question open for debate.

Glancing over at Lindsay, he could have sworn he saw shock register in her eyes and then the mask was back on and her face wasn't open for interpretation.

"Yeah course I will. I'll beep you if I find anything major before you're back."

"Thanks Danny." That was it. All she had to say and to be honest Danny didn't really blame her for being so off with him. She wasn't cold. This was far worse, no emotion expressed at all in front of him. After Bozeman, he never thought that there'd be a return to that phase. Nodding, he took her things and headed out of the office.

"What you up to Flack?" She asked out of politeness. After her freak out, she decided to compress and shut down. What else was there?

"Follow me, Monroe, follow me." He didn't want her disagreeing before he fully explained the point to his exercise.

Shrugging, Lindsay followed as he led her towards the locker room. Peeking around for any beady eyes, Flack dragged her in to the room in the shadiest manner possible.

"Um, Don, you're a great guy and all. Not to mention you aren't wholly unattractive but locker room sex? Bit tacky don'tcha think?" She smirked at him.

_Good, she hasn't completely moved over to the dark side._ Flack shook his head wryly.

"Yeah alright Munchkin, open the locker. And no wise cracks about warrants either."

Grinning properly now Lindsay opened her locker and looked at Flack bemused. She had no idea what he was after.

Shifting her to one side with his hip, Don rummaged through until he found the clothing necessary. Slipping it under his arm, he closed the locker door and smiled briefly at the woman with the raised eyebrows.

"Follow me Toots, you got a lot to learn."

* * *

Walking into the empty gym, Lindsay looked at Flack warily.

"Alright, you took me out of the lab and brought me to the gym for what purpose?"

"I'll cut to the chase. You got a lot built up inside you and something tells me what happened in the car was the first you've actually let something loose."

Looking down at her he caught her expression and cut her off before she had the chance to speak.

"Don't apologise, I believe that you need to let it out. That's why we're here. So glove up, come on don't be shy."

Nodding, Lindsay slipped on the gloves and looked at the punch bag in front of her. She felt a bit unsure of herself, having never really seen the attraction in using one before.

"Ain't nothing to be afraid of. It's not gonna hit you back." He could tell that she was beginning to internalise things. _God forgive me!_

"Look, the point of this exercise is that you confront what's pissing you off." Licking his lips, he looked at her glaring right back at him.

"Now maybe that is Danny and his proposing to another woman."

The sudden _thwack _of fist meeting bag gave him the courage to continue pushing Lindsay to breaking point.

"Or maybe, you're pissed at yourself. 'Cause you did turn him down. Left him hanging. You and I both know you hid your feelings. Well no, that's not true, you avoided them. Maybe if you spoke to Danny you wouldn't be in this situation now. That's what you should've done."

He wasn't surprised by the quick concession of hits made but he was completely floored by her revelation.

"Should have spoken to him? Should've fucking spoken to him?!" She all but screeched at him. "I did speak to him, God Don I fucking poured everything out for him. Last week! The fucker put his head in his hands and told me, _told me _that although he knew it was me he should be with, he couldn't do that to her."

The bag was now swinging violently around with the force she was hitting it.

"And then, he proposes to her! Telling me that if it weren't work related, we shouldn't discuss anything. So that's what it comes down to? Really, after all we've fucking been through? Work related only, p.s. I love you most?"

Tears streaming down her face, she pounded all her rage into the solid lump swinging around aimlessly.

"Don't talk to me about what should and should not be done! He started this shit! Why did he even bother in the first place? Do you know what this feels like?"

Guilt flooding through him, Don shook his head realising that whilst his intentions may have been good, it may have not been the most diplomatic way of helping.

"It's like bile is boiling up inside you, except you can't be sick. This sensation tingling through my arms? It's like a thousand needles piercing, but your body never thinks to go into shock. My heart aches. I thought that was some poetic bullshit whiny girls came up with for sympathy but no. It's real alright. I don't feel like I can breathe normally."

She still didn't feel like she was verbalising it enough. Words couldn't do this feeling justice. Not that it fucking needed it.

"The feeling of staring down the barrel of a gun whilst undercover? That feeling when you're pretty much convinced that this is the end and you are going to die. Knowing that the one you love is listening to you breathe potentially your last breath? Nothing on what is going through me right now. I told him I loved him, he told me he loved me and then to say that wasn't enough?"

Wrapping her arms around her shuddering body, Lindsay swayed as she tried to get a grip on herself. Flack however sensing she was going, pulled her tight against him.

"It's not fucking fair! I can't fix this! How can I fix this Don?"

She buried her face into his chest as she heard the door to the gym creaking open. Flack looking over her towards the intruder decided that regardless of what they wanted, he was going to prevent his friend's embarrassment at whatever cost he could.

"Hey Buddy, didn't you read the sign on the door? We got this place booked for a private session for an hour!"

Blue eyes met blue before sweeping over the lightly trembling back of the petite brunette in Flack's arms. Nodding once, he made a motion towards his phone and turned to leave the gym.

"Make sure you close it over properly!" He yelled at the retreating back of Danny Messer.

"Who was it anyway?" Lindsay choked out.

"Just some uni."

_What the hell did I get myself in to?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N **So what did we think? Reviews are much appreciated! I do hope that you stick around and don't give up on me just yet! Love, **Poppy xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **Ok, we're going to take a little peek into Danny's perspective. Please be aware that his thoughts are all over the place and that it will all make sense eventually! Have some faith. Particular thanks to those that have read & reviewed and decided to stick with me on this one. I hope you'll be happy with the (eventual) outcome.

Thanks to **Laura **for reading through and general generic being awesomeness statement.

* * *

"Look, what exactly am I supposed to do? I can't just turn around and say 'Hey Sarah, fun whilst it lasted but goodbye now?' Come on Flack, be realistic." Exasperated not at his friend but the situation, Danny frantically paced the small apartment.

"You can't marry her – what the hell were you thinking?"

"Flack she was gone for months. And not just two. She and I broke up, two months later she moves away without a word and then comes back after nine months, two weeks and four days. Was I not supposed to date? She broke up with me, remember? She didn't say she was coming back – I only knew she was still alive by bribing Stella. I shouldn't fucking have to do that!"

_His normally well styled hair was looking as wild as Adam's with all the tugging at it__. _Thought Flack.

"Still needing that proposal thing explained Danno. Sarah is a nice girl, but come on man, talk about out of the blue!"

"How is she?" Danny asked quietly, ignoring the question.

"A mess. I mean I told her she should've spoke to you about how she felt." Flack began before registering the raised eyebrows on Danny's face. "Yeah well I soon realised my mistake there didn't I?"

"What the fuck? Why did you say that to her? You had no business and you know it!" Fuming, he ran his hands through his tousled hair and turned his back on Don.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I was under the impression that your mood would right itself if only the little country girl spoke to you and told you she still had feelings. I mean, why on Earth would you turn her away when she says she loves you? Please answer me that cause I'm at a loss and that's nothing compared to what she's going through. Particularly since you told her you still loved her! Danny this is like some fucking chick flick – I can't keep up! Or did you not say that and she's just venting?"

"What? Why the hell would she have to make that up? Of course I still love her!"

It was almost as though he was unaware how little sense he was making.

"Yeah, so why the fuck are you proposing to someone else?" Wide eyed and starting to get pissed at his friend's lack of logic, Flack went to the fridge and helped himself to a beer. "Can we start from the beginning? Does that work?"

Sighing, Danny flung himself on his sofa and motioned for Flack to get him a beer too.

"Where do I start? You know how long it took for me to stop thinking about saying Sarah's name? First couple of months she must have thought I was slow, all I wanted to say was Lindsay but counted to three and checked myself." He laughed at himself but there was no humour.

"Started going well, I was thinking about Lindsay less and less. She was never gone far though. Anyway, we were ticking on nicely and I figured Lindsay was with someone else. Stella had mentioned this John guy once or twice that was making it easier. Making what easier? She didn't fucking call me!" Realising he was losing his focus, Danny took a drink of the ice-cold beverage that Flack handed over.

"Thanks man. Then she comes back and how awkward can it get? We work together and it's fine. The minute I saw her again, Don, I swear it was like Sarah Who? This girl made me laugh again and I just completely disregarded her the moment Montana walked in the room."

"To be fair, what else was gonna happen? There's nothing wrong with being distracted. Like you say, you hadn't seen her for months and it was a complete surprise return."

Peeling back the label on his bottle Danny acknowledged his input by nodding his head.

"Yeah so she swans in like she owns the place. Nah, that's bullshit. She looked terrified, I've never wanted to hold her so bad. But of course, duty call and we got her settled and processed the Evan's case. Always with the blood spatter, she figured it out of course." Grinning he shook his head.

"What I didn't know is that Sarah had come by for lunch or whatever, saw us working together, found out that it was Montana and left. I knew all about it when I got home though, didn't I?"

"Why what happened?" Flack frowned. "You can't help who you work with and you can't apologise for Lindsay being good, no brilliant at her job."

"No, no I know. She asked me if anything happened at work. I said no. Before you say anything, by the time we finished it didn't feel like anything had happened. Flack, it was like no time had passed, you know? We just fell back into our routine, I got her coffee and a bagel whilst she attempted to sort out my mess of paperwork. We left with a 'See you tomorrow'."

He sighed as he recalled the conversation that followed.

"She went nuts, started shouting about how I blatantly lied to her. That I should realise that my ex arriving back at work is worth reporting. Of course I saw her point, explained mine and that I wasn't trying to hide it. I couldn't figure out where the explosion came from. She's always been so easy going, never commented on the Lindsay situation much before. Then it all came out – how she broke up with her ex. Six months we'd been dating and I hadn't thought to ask about previous boyfriends. How observant am I?"

He rolled his eyes and stretched his arms above his head whilst giving Flack a minute to catch up.

"So I apologised, said that it wasn't the same thing. Said I wasn't like her ex, I wasn't gonna start seeing mine behind her back. And she made me promise. She wasn't being unreasonable Flack. I swear."

"I'm not saying she was being unreasonable, but the proposal?" Nothing at this point was fully explaining that.

"Yeah, not my greatest move. Anyway, like I say, Lindsay and I have been settling back in and I don't know, I noticed I've been feeling things I probably shouldn't."

He started pacing the apartment again.

"Then the other night after work, Lindsay and I went for coffee and she told me how she felt. She wasn't teary. Laid it all out, told me she was sorry she left and that she knew I was with someone else. But she'd had enough running away and hiding things. She said she'd respect my decision either way but she had to let me know she loved me."

"And what? Did you actually all out refuse her? No sorry that would have been more acceptable than what you did?" Flack tried to keep his temper in check but was reluctant to believe what he was hearing.

"No not exactly. I guess you know what happened next, she doesn't lie. I panicked, flash backed to Sarah crying then getting embarrassed over it and made what I thought to be the right decision. I told Lindsay that I loved her, I was _in _love with her and probably always would but I couldn't do it to Sarah. And that for the next few weeks at least, we shouldn't speak unless it was work related. Oh we'll finish it off, John's her cousin who set her up with a place to stay."

He collapsed back on the sofa beside Flack and waited for the eruption.

"Let me ask you one thing. What would you do if that were someone else? Replace you with some other guy. What the hell would you do to that guy?"

"I'd want to fucking kill him." There was no hesitation in his response and he knew where Flack was coming from.

"Exactly, so what gives?"

"I don't know. I got home and Sarah shows up pretty much as soon as I'm in the door. She's carrying a six-pack and a pizza. She completely disarms me by apologising for freaking out. Said she was scared of losing me and I told her I wasn't going anywhere and I just." He sighed as his voice trailed off.

"So you being you, see this as a damsel in distress moment, and feel the need to rescue and what? Propose?" Flack stood up and took a turn at pacing the apartment, partly to work off his frustration at the situation and partly to clear his head in the hope of helping his friend out of this ridiculous situation.

"You know you have to speak to her, right?"

"Which one?"

Flack permitted himself a small grin at Danny's genuine confusion as to whom they were referring to.

"Both, though I think your first port of call may be to explain to Sarah that you can't marry her. She doesn't deserve this Danny. You'd end up blaming her for your mistake. She can't and won't ever replace your favourite and original damsel."

"When has Lindsay ever been a damsel in distress?" he grinned ruefully.

"She's a damsel and she's in distress with her asshole of an ex."

"You been watching Hercules with her, Flack?" Danny asked, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"That girl is fine for a cartoon character Danno. Make no mistake about it."

* * *

**A/N **Please R&R? I'm looking to tie it up with a third chapter soon. In typical new found shameless promotion - there's a new chap of **Miami** if you would like to make your way over if you haven't already.

**Thanks to:**

**Laurzz**

BlackRose86

**Webdlfan**

TAsolo

**JavaJunkie4evr**

Afrozenhert412

**Cindym30**

Browner864

**Nikki02**

Hylen

**Ladyofthedragons1**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **I'm going to keep this pretty short since I've had the longest hiatus ever! I won't go into too much detail but things didn't work out the way I planned in RL and to be quite frank I barely wanted to speak to anyone let alone think of updating my fics. Inspiration has literally just hit in the past 48 hours and I have no idea if this is any good or it'll be appreciated after so long but I'm putting it out there. You guys deserve something even if it is a disaster. (yeah, I know that makes no sense.) I want to thank you for your support, alerts and reviews and if you take the time to read this after so many months then you have no idea how much it will mean to me.

As always, **Laura **for my boost. Love ya and stick with it, I promise it'll be worth it in the end ;). What you're doing. Not my fic. I'll go away now....

Enjoy! **P xx**

* * *

"Lindsay, please let me in"

Lindsay paced up and down behind her apartment door wrestling with herself. On one hand she was utterly desperate to see him, the other just didn't want to hear anymore angsty apologies.

"Come on Lindsay, I'm not going anywhere even if it means you trip over me on the way to work. Let me in before people start complaining and call the cops. Really don't want to share this with the whole NYPD, do you?"

"Probably best if you shut up and disappear then, Sugar. Huh?"

She grimaced for having snapped and showing weakness. If he didn't know before (he did) he was fully aware that she was in fact home and would almost definitely not leave till he got his way.

"Please?" It was barely a whisper, no more joking. It was this tone that convinced her to open the door.

Scanning him over, she opened the door wide enough for him to step inside and for her to gesture towards the living area.

"Cute place, nicer than your old building." Not the smartest of things to say but he was desperate to break the ice. Glancing at her expression he realised he hadn't even scratched the surface.

"Say what you have to say Danny then get out. Remember, you did say unless it was work related we shouldn't talk and at 1:30am when we got off shift four hours ago, I'm going to go out on a limb and say this isn't work related?"

Her voice rose slightly towards the end of her question and Danny saw with relief that her temper was starting to increase. He couldn't stand a seemingly emotionless Lindsay, it worried him.

"I broke up with Sarah." _May as well blurt it out and go from there_ he thought.

Lindsay sat down on her couch and just looked at him.

Danny took this as encouragement and sat down on her coffee table, facing her. He smirked at her expression of outrage at his move and quickly continued.

"I did it after work tonight, she came round and I told her the truth. I told her that I was in love with you and couldn't be with her anymore."

"Wow, two hearts broken in as many weeks? You must be so proud!"

Her heart was thumping so hard she was sure he'd be able to hear it. However, getting her hopes up at what may follow did not completely enable her to disregard her sympathy for the now dumped fiancée.

"I thought you'd be pleased?" Danny asked confused.

"Pleased? Danny, you told me that you were in love with me. Not just loved me, you were _in _love with me, then the same night you go and propose to your girlfriend. Now you've decided to ditch her and ask me if I'm pleased?"

He was at a loss for words. To him, it was straight forward enough. He knew that he couldn't keep up the pretence and so did the honourable thing by ending with Sarah and telling Lindsay how he felt. Or rather tried. Come to think of it, when it was put like that, he realised that he was severely lacking a little diplomacy.

"Alright, that was unfair. I'm sorry. Let me explain, please?" He took her nod as encouragement and continued.

"I was devastated when you left without a word. We broke up but I didn't think that was the end forever and I certainly didn't think you would up and leave without a simple goodbye!"

He saw that she had dipped her head but not quickly enough to hide the redness that spread across her pale cheeks.

"I'm not here to fight, please don't get upset. I had no idea why you left or if you were ever coming back. Sarah came along and after awhile I started to come round to the idea of dating again. It was hard at first, I kept comparing things she did to the way you did. Which was completely unfair to her but I kept my mouth shut and realised I had a good thing going with someone who was willing to put up with me. I had no idea I'd get a second chance after you left and that's what she was to me. A second chance at being happy. But it didn't stop the way I felt about you."

Realising she was starting to find it a little awkward hearing this, Danny stood up and walked around the living room taking a breather. Lindsay appreciating this, walked to the kitchen and lifted a bottle of bourbon and a glass. Pouring herself a measure, she took a large gulp before looking at Danny.

"I know, like me you're off tomorrow but I have one question, did you drive here?"

He shook his head and thanked her when she passed over the glass. He took some comfort, as silly as it was, that she had not felt the need to give him a separate glass.

"I get the feeling it's going to be a long night?" She asked wryly.

"Yip, shall I go on?" Danny asked with a slight eye roll.

"Please do."

* * *

And he did, he talked for a further 45 minutes explaining how he struggled with her being gone, adjusting to being with someone else and finally accepting that it looked like she was never coming back.

"Then you walked into the lab and I swear to God, Linds, it was like all the light came back and I hadn't realised how dark it was. Yeah I know that's cheesy as hell but it pretty much sums up how New York has been since you left. It missed you, we missed you. I missed you."

He drained the last of their shared glass, losing count of how much they'd drank before topping it up and handing it back to her.

"Why did you leave? Without saying anything to me? For so goddamn long! Wait, you weren't pregnant and decided to go have it back in Montana without telling me, were you?"

The sudden occurrence of this thought perked him back up again and his eyes were wide in astonishment. It was this that reduced Lindsay to hysterical laughter.

"Please Danny, come on, what soaps have you been watching whilst I was away? Really who does that? Hi, I'm knocked up and instead of having the daddy hold my hair back and run around after me, I disappear to the country to give birth like so many unmarried teenage mothers of old! Of course I wasn't pregnant, I wouldn't do that!"

His obvious relief brought on a fresh stream of giggles before she became serious.

"My momma was ill. Really ill. I knew she had been sick and I'd been preparing to go out and visit when my daddy called to say she'd taken a turn for the worst and it was touch and go. So I packed up a few of my things and caught the next available flight out. You know how Mac is, really good about it. Stella took care of my stuff here and John sorted me out with a place to stay a few days after I arrived cause I had nothing organised at all."

Seeing the look of shock on Danny's face she was quick to reassure him.

"She's fine now but it was real bad. She had gone in for a simple op to fix what was wrong with her and she contracted a bug. The first few weeks were awful, she was barely awake, they were having to operate to fight the infection but didn't know if she was strong enough to cope. I never thought to call or email cause I was either at the hospital or helping out at the ranch. You know how it is, money is tight all over and I figured as I was there for the long haul, I may as well pitch in rather than let my dad hire more help than needed. When mom was finally out of hospital, she had a long recovery ahead of her and there was no question of obligation or my job. I wanted to be there to help out and make sure she was ok. Lord knows she's looked after me more than once in the past."

She gave a small grin before reaching for the glass and taking a sip.

"I'm sorry, nine months is unacceptable, you didn't deserve that. At first I didn't think about it at all but after awhile I knew that I should get in contact and I just couldn't. I honestly didn't know what I'd say. I'd probably have broken down which wouldn't have been fair to you. I know, I know it wasn't fair at all but the longer I left it, the more difficult it became. When I'd wake up in the middle of the night, I'd want nothing more but to hear your voice and tell me it'd all be ok but I was too scared."

She wasn't weepy, the fact that everything, with the possible exception of her heart, was now alright made it easier to bear.

* * *

"She got better and not only was I getting under her feet, I was itching to get back. I wanted to come home, New York is my home and even though I knew it would be hard. God it's been hard, this is where I belong."

A huge grin spread across Danny's face, he'd been terrified that she'd disappear back to Montana after what had happened, now he was convinced that whatever was to come, she'd remain in New York.

"What you said Danny, near enough broke me. I know you say it's over but how can you be so sure? You told me you loved me but then proposed to someone else? What makes you so sure that we'll work this time? Cause I gotta tell you, I don't want to know how you can top something that extreme."

"I'd never do anything as stupid as that again. I don't regret seeing Sarah when I did but I never should've proposed to her. I knew deep down that when you walked back into the lab, I should have broken up with her that night."

He was eager to convince her that there was nothing more he wanted in the world than to be with her. Gain her confidence in him and herself to trust that they could truly work.

"Danny, I love you. You know I do. _Everybody _knows! And not just the people close enough to Flack's gossiping vicinity. I just don't know if we can pick up where we left off. It would need to be so much more than what we had before."

Exhausted and seeing he was too, Lindsay looked at the clock above the fireplace and moved to the hall cupboard. She picked out a few things before padding back to the sofa.

"You can sleep on the couch. I don't like the idea of you being out on the streets at this time."

She could see that he was about to protest and kissed him on the forehead before dropping the blankets on his lap.

"Yeah, I know you're a big boy who can look after himself but humour me, ok?"

He nodded his agreement before moving to make up the couch.

As she walked towards her bedroom, he called her softly and she turned round to face him.

"Where do we go from here?"

She gave a small smile before shrugging her shoulders, closing the bedroom door behind her.

* * *

**A/N **Do I have an utter cheek to ask you to R&R? Hopefully I didn't disappoint you too much. **P xx**

**Thanks to:**

**ioanhoratio**

piper maru duchovny

**JavaJunkie4evr**

afrozenheart412

**nikki.02**

browner864

**Laurzz**

paradiseblue

**Hylen**

TAsolo

**Hypedupash**

lovelytiff


End file.
